Well That Didn't Take Long
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: Well I figured I should introduce the Peridot we already know. Even though she's not in here that much I can now add her to future parts. I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews to either suggest or compliment the story. I appreciate every single one. Part 15


"Well That Didn't Take Long"

A couple days had passed since a mission popped up. The gems were relaxed and actually had more to do then protect the Earth. Pearl was sitting beside Onyx,and Steven was eating a strange concoction with Amethyst. Garnet was alone in the temple, but know one was concerned. Garnet was well known to go inside the temple by herself. Well not really by herself, but you get the idea. Onyx got up,and walked out the door. He felt at peace for once. It was new, but it was nice. He started to here a voice as if it was a transmission of sorts. It had a buzz and static to it,but he couldn't make it out, and when the sounds ended sure enough Garnet walks out saying she got a transmission from Peridot. Onyx walked in, and volunteered to go with her. Pearl was against it at first, but he reassured her that he'd be back soon. Onyx stood on the pad beside garnet, and asked.

" So where are we going?" he said with a little excitement in his voice.

" We're going to meet Peridot" as the transported they were at a jungle like area.

" Supply run for the drill again?" Onyx asked.

" Yup." Garnet replied.

Onyx sighed, and then he went up in the trees.

" So what are we looking for?" he asked.

" Power converters both on each end of the jungle!" she said to him loudly as he was high up in the tree.

" That's a little specific?" he said to himself.

" Don't worry. We'll meet back here." she told him.

Onyx nodded, and pointed to the side he was going. Garnet then went the opposite way. He swung on the vines of the trees seeing broken gem technology all over. He kept going till he found an old power converter. At least that's what it looked like. He called garnet with the projection from his gem.

" Garnet I think I found it I'll meet you back at the pad." he said.

Garnet agreed, and Onyx turned off the projection. He stated to take apart the rusted casing when he herd a twig break behind him. He covered his face and pulled up his hood, and then hid. He pulled out knives, and when he saw the figure move he crippled it with the knife. He herd a faint scream as her ran over to the sound. What he found was another Onyx.

" Jeez! How many of you guys are there!" he pulled out his white dagger, and put the blade against her.

" Next time bring more then one..." Onyx froze as he felt a shocking sensation in his back. A Jasper got him in the back and stunned him.

" I'm such an idi..." he passed out.

A few hours passed, and Onyx wasn't in the jungle anymore. He was in an old gem ship with some functioning power left.

" Where am I..." he mumbled noticing he was in a cell. He was restrained,and they both seemed to have a meter on them from high to low. Green being lowest red being highest. The Onyx, and Jasper from before appeared in front of the cell gate.

" And I thought Shades were supposed to be tough." the Onyx said.

" Take off these chains, and I'll show you what I can really do." Onyx struggled for a bit then stretch his deformed arm to try and slip out.

" How stupid do you think we are?" the Jasper said arrogantly as he turned up the meter to yellow,and the chains electrocuted Onyx.

" Aaahh! You guys suck!" he screamed banging and squirming against the wall. After a few more moments they turned it off.

" Oh, but that's not even the worst part. You see we're going to bring you back to home world, and dissect you. You'll be great lab rat!" the Onyx said.

Onyx grew paler then he already was. He thought about The Gems, and what they must be doing right now. What if he never came back? What would Pearl think. He had the image of her crying imprinted in his head.

" Let me go!" he became more angry and struggled more. They shocked him again the meter was red now and once again he screamed in pain.

" Let...me..." he went unconscious once again.

A few more hours passed,and Onyx was barely capable of moving. He saw blurry visions of objects, and at one point he herd a pop in his ears. He heard a muffled voice and laser fire.

" Get them Garnet!" he heard a muffled voice. His vision started to clear up as he saw Garnet beating the Jasper senseless. He also saw a little green gem shooting lasers out of a glove.

" Die! Die! Die!" he heard the little gem squeal with look of war on her face. Garnet punched out the cells controls, and the little green gem ran in and helped him down. His hearing returned, and his vision was back to normal as he said.

" Who are you?" to the little green gem.

" Peridot but that's not important we need to get you out!" the green gem said. Onyx was tortured even while he was unconscious so he was in no state to walk. Let alone move. Garnet poofs both the Onyx, and Jasper and bubbled them. She helped Peridot get Onyx out.

" It's alright Onyx rest now." Garnet said as Onyx once again started to lose consciousness. Later after a few more hours passed he awoke to Pearl crying on his chest.

" Okay nap times over." Onyx mumbled as he tried to sit up. Pearl looked up and saw Onyx looking at her.

" Your okay!" She said thinking their was permit damage done to his gem.

" Pearl calm down I'm fine just a little sore." he said " Besides I said I'd be back, but I never said in one piece."

" You idiot!" she punched him.

" Owww! Jeez Pearl." he rubbed his arm gaining feeling back in his body.

" I'm just glad your alright." she hugged him. Onyx hugged back, and their gems glowed. After a moment or two the embrace ended.

" Where are the others?" Onyx asked.

" They're searching for more home world gems in the jungle." Pearl said.

" Wow I'm an idiot a Jasper got the jump on me. I thought it would be easy so I got careless, and now I made you cry." he started to tear up. Pearl shook her head, and put a hand on his cheek.

" It'll be alright. Besides Peridot and Garnet saved you. It's fine."

Onyx smiled a few tears still dripping down his face. " Your right Peridot and Garnet did save me." Onyx laid back down,and thought " They caught me already. Well that didn't take long." Pearl laid on his chest,and turned out the light comforting him. As they both went to sleep.


End file.
